SKuBMAVL Folge 9 Schneegestöber, Kerzenschein
by Merit-Seto
Summary: das Weihnachtsspezial der WG voller schräger Überraschungen.Spezial Guests: ruffy, Selas Papa als WeihnachtsmannBisschen spät... wissen wir!


Schneegestöber, Kerzenschein

Merit: ( Im Engelskostüm) Weihnachtsbaum schmück  
Im rocking araiund, the christmas tree…  
Sanji: In Küche steh und Plätzchen back Lalala…. Ich könnte mal Hilfe gebrauchen!  
Merit: In Küche schweb Ich komme schon!  
Zorro: Der Weihnachtswahnsinn ist ausgebrochen! -  
Sanji: Oh, du bist so ein süßes Engelein, mein Schatz! knutsch  
Vegeta: Mistelzweig aufhäng Stille Nacht, heilige Nacht…  
Zorro: Der nicht auch noch! Kopf greif  
Mokuba: Magst du kein Weihnachten? Mit Nikolausmütze in Wohnzimmer komm  
Zorro: Seit ich das erste Mal mit Ruffy feiern musste, nicht mehr!  
Mokuba: Wieso?  
Zorro: Ich musste für ihn den Weihnachtsmann spielen, und Zum Dank hat er meine Geschenke gefressen!  
Sanji: Jaja, das waren noch Zeiten! melancholisch kuck  
Marik: Mit Tüten nach Hause gehüpft komm Deck the hall with Broughts of Holly…falalalala… lala…lala Selas: Was hat der gefrühstückt?  
Mibo: Wir haben zusammen Glühwein gemacht! Selas: Na toll… das heisst wir liegen dann alle sturzbetrunken Unterm Tisch!  
Mibo: unschuldig pfeif  
Kaiba: Weihnachtsgirlande aufhang und Plüschgeweih aufhat  
Rudolph, the red- nose. Rendier.  
Selas: Was? Der auch noch?  
Merit und Sanji tanzen derweil Weihnachtswalzer in der Küche  
Selas: oO Hilfe! Ich bin unschuldig! Holt mich hier raus! ( ß Demnächst bei RTL )  
Atemu kommt nach Hause und hat einen Esel an der Leine  
Atemu: Hi Leute!  
Mokuba: Oh! Süß! Esel streichel  
Kaiba: Was ist das?  
Atemu: Haha! Ich habe einen Mann getroffen, der hat gesagt das Hier ist der echte Esel von Bethlehem, und das würde er nicht Jedem sagen, da habe ich zugegriffen und ihn für 20.000 Mäuse gekauft! Ist das nicht ein Glück, das gerade ich diesen Esel kaufen durfte?  
Kaiba: Wie viel hast du ausgegeben? ungläubig nachfrag  
Atemu: Insgesamt 30.000! Ich hab noch diese Zauberbohnen gekauft Hand aufmach und 3 Bohnen zeig  
Kaiba: Du…du…DU IDIOT!!!!! auf Atemu losgehen will  
Zorro: Kaiba festhatl Hey! Ganz langsam! Entspann dich! Es Ist Weihnachten! Kaiba: broddel  
Bakura: Aus Keller komm Ist es endlich vorbei?  
Selas & Zorro: Nein!  
Zorro: Weihnachten hat gerade erst angefangen! Du hast erst die Adventszeit überstanden! Bakura: heul Ich hasse Weihnachten! Merit: Bakura an Hand nehm Ach Bak! Sei doch nicht so Griesgrämig! Komm! Tanz mit mir! Mit Bakura um Weihnachtsbaum hüpf  
Bakura: heul Ich will nicht!  
Vegeta: Hülfä…. Kann mür mal jemand hälfen!? an Zahnspange Vom Mistelzweig runterhäng  
Selas: Vegeta auslach Ist der blöd…  
Zorro: Vegeta! Du sollst unter dem Mistelzweig küssen, nicht DEN Mistelzweig!  
Vegeta: fast anfang zu heul Sehr witzig Zorro! Holt mich runter!  
Merit: Hihi! Komm schon Zorro! Schneid ihn ab!  
Zorro: seufz Schon gut! Vegeta abschneid  
Vegeta: runter klatsch AU…  
Selas: Was machen wir mit dem Esel?  
Bakura: Weihnachtbraten!  
Selas: -.- Wie tierlieb!  
Mokuba: Nicht meinen Bruce!  
Merit: Wer um Himmels willen, hat ihn wann Bruce getauft?  
Mokuba: Steht an seinem Halfter!  
Sanji: Atemu Kopfnuss geb Von wegen Esel von Bethlehem, du Trottel!  
Atemu: Au!  
Zorro: Bind ihn halt im Garten an oder so!  
Mokuba: Okay! Esel in Garten bring  
Selas: Merit! Es ist gleich 17 Uhr! Wollen wir nicht die restlichen Geschenke verpacken?  
Merit: Ups! Ja, wird Zeit! Aber pass auf, dass die Jungs nix Merken!

Selas und Merit verdrücken sich

Marik: zu Atemu flüster Wollen wir mal lunchen gehen?  
Atemu: Was lunchen?  
Marik: Was die einpacken!  
Atemu: Hm… Ich geh lieber aufs Dach und warte auf den Weihnachtsmann! auf Dach geh  
Marik: die anderen ankuck Kommt einer von euch mit?  
Sanji: Ja! Ich! Der Ofen backt auch ohne mich!  
Mibo: Hehehehe.  
Marik und Sanji drängeln sich an das Schlüsselloch zu Selas Zimmer  
Kain: steht hinter den beiden Was macht ihr da?  
Sanji: Ähm… äh…. Wir… machen Frühjahrsputz und kucken Ob die Schlüssellöcher sauber sind! Kain: Hätt ja klappen können, oder wie! Macht das ihr weg kommt!  
Marik & Sanji: Och menno… wieder in Küche trott  
Mibo: Na? Erfolg gehabt?  
Marik: Nein… Kain hat uns weggescheucht… Aber ich hab da Noch ne Idee…! rausgeh  
Sanji: Was ist mit dir Mibo? Was grinst du so blöd?  
Mibo: Och nix…. kau  
Sanji: zu Ofen geh Öh…. Wuahhhhhhhh!!!!!!! Wo sind die Plätzchen hin?  
Mibo: Wer? Keine Ahnung… kau kau  
Sanji: ZORROOOOO!  
Zorro: Was denn? Ich hab nichts gemacht!  
Sanji: Wer sonst? Du frisst die doch jedes Jahr! Zorro: Gar nicht wahr! Mund aufmach Siehst du irgendwo Kekskrümmel?  
Ruffy: Ich glaub da ist eins! kuck  
Zorro & Sanji: Wo kommst du jetzt her?  
Ruffy: Weis auch nicht… Nase bohr  
Zorro & Sanji: -.-

Derweile vor dem Haus

Marik lässt sich an einem Seil vom Dach runter, genau vor Merits und SelasFenster  
Marik: So! Dann wollen wir doch mal sehen" Kain: auf Fenstersimms hock Überraschung! Marik: unschuldig grins Hähä…. Öhm…  
Kain: Guten Flug! Marik: Hä? Kain: Seil durchschneid  
Marik: Wuahhhhhhhhhh…. In Schneehaufen land

Wieder drinnen

Mibo hat ne Runde Glühwein geschmissen  
Mokuba: lall Heut kommt der Hans zu mir, freut sich die Lies…  
Sing  
Zorro: Der verträgt ja gar nix!  
Kaiba: keif Er ist auch erst 15! Zorro: Und? In dem Alter hab ich schon manch anderen unter den Tisch gesoffen!  
Kaiba: weiterkeif Er ist aber nicht du! Mokuba: Jingle Bälls, Jingle Bölls.  
Ruffy: mit schunkel  
Bakura: Hat jemand Atemu und Marik gesehen?

Auf dem Dach:

Atemu: zu Eiszapfen geworden ist Weihnachtsmann!? zitter

Vor dem Haus:

Marik: In Schneehaufen feststeck -.- Mist… bibber frier

Drinnen:

Sanji: sing Schneeflöckechen Weißröckchen, wann kommst du Geschneit… neue Plätzchen mach  
Ruffy: Plätzchen fress Mh…lecker! kau  
Sanji: broddel Wahhhh! Jetzt reicht es! Ruffy rauswerf  
Ruffy: neben Marik in Schneehaufen land -.- Mist…  
Marik: Was machst du denn hier?  
Ruffy: Och… Ich lieg hier nur so rum…  
Marik: Mir ist langweilig… wollen wir was spielen?  
Ruffy: Und was?  
Marik: Mh… ich sehe was, was du nicht siehst… und das ist…  
Weis!  
Ruffy. … Schnee!  
Marik: Jo! Du bist dran!  
Ruffy: Ich sehe was, was du nicht siehst und das ist … weis!  
Marik: Schnee, vielleicht?  
Ruffy: Jo… Marik: Ich sehe was, was du nicht siehst…  
Ruffy: Schnee…

In Selas Zimmer

Selas: Sollten wir nicht die Geschenke einpacken? Keks ess,  
Cappuccino trink  
Merit: Mh… Tee trink, Buch les Was? Ach ja… gleich!  
Selas: PM vom Schreibtisch hol und les Hast recht…  
Merit: Eins hab ich ja schon! Sanjis Geschenk zeig, super verpackt Ist  
Selas: Was kriegt er denn?  
Merit: Das ist nix für kleine Selase! Selas: Ach so… Handschellen?  
Merit: Fast…

Im Wohnzimmer

Zorro: Ich hab Hunger! Vegeta: Dann mach dir was! Zorro: Sollen wir nicht auf Selas und Merit warten?  
Bakura: Mh…Nö! Cheesburger in Mikrowelle schieb  
Atemu: Wann kommt denn der Weihnachtsmann? Wurde vom Dach Geholt und aufgetaut  
Bakura: Gar nicht! Der Osterhase hat ihm die Gedärme rausgerissen Und seinen Hühnern zu fressen gegeben!  
Atemu: o.O Was?  
Zorro: Halt die Klappe, Bak! Bakura: Hast du was gesagt, Schwertheini?  
Zorro: Ach, du bist so süß wenn du wütend wirst! knutsch  
Selas: In Küche komm So…  
Merit: Hoffe dein Papa kommt bald! Hast du denn Geschenksack Runter gestellt?  
Selas: Jep! Hab ich! Ich geh mal kucken, wann er kommt!  
Atemu: Kommt jetzt der Weihnachtsmann?  
Merit: Jaja! Gleich, mein Kleiner!  
Zorro & Bakura: Kopfschüttel  
Marik: auf Sofa sitz Miiiir… i.i.i.i.st…. Ka…ka…kalt! zitter bibber frier  
Kain: Wärste mal nicht so neugierig gewesen! Bakura: Burger ess Selbst Schuld, Kleiner!  
Selas: Wieder komm So… Jungs, Mädels … und Marik! Alle um den Baum setzen…. Geht gleich los!  
Marik & Atemu: Juhuuu! Vor Baum stürzt und setz  
Zorro, Bakura, Kaiba, Sanji: kopfschüttelnd hinterher geh  
Vegeta: grinsend in Küche sitz jubbel jubel freu freu…  
Merit: brüll VEGETA!  
Vegeta: Oh… Komme schon! in Wohnzimmer geh  
Merit: Musik anmach ( Die schönsten Weihnachtslieder von Stefan Moss)  
Klopfgeräusche von der Tür  
Atemu: Aufspring Ich mach auf! zur Tür renn und aufreiß  
Selas Papa steht als Weihnachtsmann verkleidet vor der Tür  
SP: Hoho…. Fröhliche Weihnachten!  
Atemu: SP um Hals fall Weihnachtsmann… freu  
SP: ungläubig blinzel  
Selas: Atemu! Lass ihn los, sonst kommt er doch nicht rein!  
Atemu: Oh! SP loslass  
SP: reinkomm Hohoho! Wart ihr auch alle artig?  
Bakura: Ich nicht…  
Atemu: JA, Weihnachtsmann! Darf ich dir ein Gedicht vortragen?  
Leuchtende Augen hat  
SP: Natürlich darfst du!  
Atemu: Lieber, guter Weihnachtsmann, schau mich nicht so böse an,  
Mach kene Mengencke, her mit de Geschenke!  
SP: Das hast du aber schön gesagt! drop Wie heisst du denn?  
Atemu: Atemu! Und dass sind meine Freunde Marik, Seto, Mokuba Sanji, Vegeta, Zorro, Bakura, Mibo und Kain!  
Bakura: Hat er mich gerade Freund genannt?  
Zorro: Ich glaube ja… -  
SP: So, so! Dann will dich doch mal schauen, ob ich etwas für dich Habe! Kiste aus Sack hol Ich glaube, das hier ist für dich!  
Atemu: Oh toll! jubel, Geschenk nehm und zu Marik setz Darf ich Es schon auspacken?  
SP: Aber ja! Nächstes Geschenk nehm Das hier ist für Bakura!  
Bakura: Kleine Schachtel muster So ein Minigeschenk für eine Große Persönlichkeit wie mich?  
SP: Pack es doch erst mal aus!  
Bakura: Schon gut! Auspack( à Es ist ein goldener Ring mit Hierogrlyphen) Das… das ist… unmöglich!  
Zorro: Was ist das?  
Bakura: Das ist das Herrschersymbol von Ägypten! Atemu: Mh… Ich hab keine Lust mehr Pharao zu sein! Ich Schenk ihn dir! Bakura: Ungläubig Ring ankuck und sehr um Fassung bemüht sei  
D… Danke…  
Marik: Was war in deinem Geschenk Atemu?  
Atemu: Mein altes Tagebuch! Es soll mir helfen, mich an meine Vergangenheit zu erinnern! freu  
SP: Das nächste Geschenk ist für Mokuba!  
Mokuba: Toll! Aber… wo ist es?  
SP: Ich musste es unten stehen lassen.  
Alle: zum Fenster stürz  
Vor dem Haus steht ein weißes, nagelneues Porsche Cabriolet mit schwarzen Lederbezügen  
Mokuba: Maulsperre hat, sabber  
Selas: Stielaugen hat Neid…  
Kaiba: Frohe Weihnachten, Bruderherz!  
Mokuba: Seto um Hals fall Danke, Seto!  
SP: So, auf diesem Geschenk steht Mibo!  
Mibo: Juhuu! auspack Oh mein Gott… feuchte Augen krieg  
Das ist ja ein Mitgliedsausweis für die Biertrinker in höheren Kreisen! Ich versuche schon seit Jahren da rein zu kommen!  
Danke, Weihnachtsmann!  
Marik: Wann bin ich endlich dran?  
SP: Das hier ist für dich, Marik!  
Marik: Toll! Geschenk nehm und aufreiß Oh… jubel ein Neuer Teddy! Und der ist noch viel schöner als der Alte! Teddy knuddel Ich hab nen neuen Teddy, Ich hab nen Neuen Teddy…  
SP: Das Geschenk ist für Zorro!  
Zorro: zzzzzzzzzzzzz…. eingeschlafen ist  
Merit: Zorro anrempel Hey! Dein Geschenk!  
Zorro: Hä? Wie? Ach so… aufmach Hey! Super! Das sind ja Diese tollen D&G- Ohrringe für Schwertkämpfer aus der Piratencollektion! SP: Wer von euch ist Vegeta?  
Vegeta: vorbildlich Arm heb Ich bin Vegeta!  
SP: Briefumschlag geb Der ist für dich!  
Vegeta: aufmach Hähä…. Geil! Ein Vodoo- Seminar für Prinzen , Son Goku, jetzt bist du geliefert! SP: Hier ist Kains Geschenk!  
Kain: Danke, Weihnachtsmann! Geschenk auspack Hey! Ein Nagelneuer Laptop mit Headset und Webcam! Geil…  
SP: Hier ist eins für Kaiba!  
Kaiba: Mh… auspack kreisch Oh mein Gott! Das ist ja die Gold- Spezial. Edition des Ultradrachen aus den Master- Deluxe- Spezial- Boosterpacks! Mokuba: Freut mich, dass es dir gefällt! SP: So… ein paar hab ich noch! Das hier ist für Sanji!  
Sanji: auspack Hihi… rotwerd Merit um Hals fall, grins  
Ich liebe dich mein Engel! abknutsch  
Merit: Schön das dir die "speziellen Fotos" gefallen! Ich liebe Dich auch! SP: Na na! Hebt euch das für später auf! Hier ist Selas Geschenk! Selas: Endlich! auspack glasige Augen krieg Bakura: vor Selas hin und her wink Hallo? Jemand da?  
Antworte dem Herrscher, gefälligst! Selas: Es gibt einen Gott! Die PS 8 mit spielen! heul freu  
Merit: So! Jetzt bin wohl ich dran! SP: Tut mit leid! Für dich hab ich kein Geschenk!  
Merit: Was???oO geschockt ist  
Sanji: Ich hab das! Ich wollte es dir persönlich geben! Merit großes Packet geb Mokuba! Licht aus! Es leuchtet nur noch der Weihnachtsbaum und ein paar Kerzen. Weihnachtszauber kehrt ein. Merit packt gespannt unter Sanjis liebevollen Blicke ihr Geschenk aus.  
Merit: Oh Gott… Bringt mir mein Riechsalz! Sanji… das… Das… das ist ja ein Brautkleid!  
Sanji: Willst du mich heiraten, mein Engel?  
Merit: Sanji um Hals fall Ja, verdammt! knutsch  
Mokuba,Vegeta,Marik, Atemu: Schön… Taschentücher zück  
Selas/Zorro/ Bakura: Schnulz, trief!  
Mokuba: Ihr habt ja keine Ahnung!  
Selas/Zorro/Bakura: Wissen wir!  
Kaiba: Na toll! Und wer darf alles wieder bezahlen?  
Sanji & Merit: Na du! weiterknutsch, glücklich sei  
Kaiba: -  
SP: So, ich geh dann mal weiter zu den nächsten Kindern! Bis Zum nächsten Jahr! (Hoffentlich nicht)  
Atemu: Tschüßi, Weihnachtsmann! Bakura: Komm bloß nicht wieder! Sanji & Merit: von Hochzeit tröum  
Bakura: So! Ich geh in meinen Keller, ein paar neue Gesetze Entwerfen! Buhahaha…  
Marik: zu Atemu Bist du eigentlich wahnsinnig geworden, diesem Hirni Ägypten zu überlassen?  
Atemu: Wieso? Es gibt doch eh keine Pharaonen mehr! Der Titel ist Völlig machtlos!  
Marik: Ganz schön clever… Ähm… Ex- Pharao?  
Atemu: Immernoch Pharao! Der Titel verfällt ja nicht!  
Mokuba: Im Auto sitz und so tue als würde er fahren  
Kain: webcams in der Wohnung aufstell  
Kaiba: verliebt seine Karte ankuck  
Vegeta: Semesterbogen studier  
Mibo: Mitgliedskarte streichel und auf erstes Treffen freu  
Marik: Teddy knuddel  
Zorro: Ohrringe reinmach  
Marik: Sanji, wann wollt ihr eigentlich heiraten?  
Sanji: Nun ja, wir haben bald WG- Jubiläum, ich find das währe ein Schöner Anlass!  
Vegeta: Aber keine rosa Hochzeit!  
Merit: schrei SCHNAUZE! DAS IST MEINE HOCHZEIT, DIE WIRD SO ROSA WIE WIR WOLLEN!  
Vegeta: kleinmach schon gut! Hab nix gesagt!  
Sanji: Ist auch besser für dich! Merit in Arm nehm Ganz ruhig,  
Schatz!  
Merit: grrr… Selas: PS 8 schnapp und in Zimmer verschwind  
Mibo & Kain: Plätzchen futter und Wohnung überwach

Einige Tage später

Mibo: Hat jemand meine BihK- karte gesehen? hektisch such  
Kaiba: Duell- Monsters- Karte festhalt … Mein Schatzzzz…  
Mokuba: am Steuer des Porsche fest gefroren ist  
Selas: Seit mindestens 48 Std. vor PS 8 sitz  
Merit & Sanji: Irgendwo sei und rumturtel, auf Hochzeit freu  
Kain: alles mit seinem neues System überwach  
Bakura: auf Thron sitz und von Negerkind Luft zufächern lass  
Buhahaha… Ich bin der große Herrscher…  
Vegeta: sich als Vodoo- Priester verkleidet hat  
Zorro: im Internet weiters Zeug aus der D&G Piratenkollektion Bestell  
Atemu: In seinem Tagebuch les Mh… hier steht, dass ich im Garten meinen liebsten Priester geküsst habe… wer das wohl War?  
Marik: immer noch mit Teddy knuddel  
Mibo: Karte gefunden hat Juhuu! zu seinem ersten BihK Treffen geh  
Zorro: Ähm… Hat eigentlich jemand Ruffy aus dem Schneehaufen Geholt?  
Vegeta: Er dient mir gerade als Versuchsobjekt! Muhahaha! mit Nadeln in Ruffy- puppe stech  
Ruffy: daneben auf Stuhl gefesselt ist Au, au, au! Lass das!  
Vegeta: satanistischen Blick bekomm Hähä ! langsam Ruffys Hals umdreh  
Ruffy: röchel würg Ahhh…  
Zorro: Vegeta Puppe wegnehm Lass ihn gefälligst am Leben!  
Vegeta: Ach! Man hängt wohl an seinem Kapitän?  
Zorro: Ja, verdammt! Immerhin habe ich ihn entjungf… äh…  
Er ist halt mein Kapitän!  
Vegeta: Zorro! Mibo ist bei BihK! Der Kühlschrank ist Unbewacht!  
Zorro: oO Was?? Puppe fallen lass und zu Kühlschrank stürm  
Vegeta: Hähä…  
Ruffy: -.- War ja klar… Zorro hinterher ruf Verräter!  
Selas: Mit Controller in der Hand eingeschlafen ist Na warte…  
Ich mach dich alle, du Mistvieh!…

Es dauerte eine Weile bis der gewohnte Wahnsinn wieder einkehrte, doch das, liebe Kinder, erzähle ich euch ein anderes Mahl!

Frohe Weihnachten und einen guten Rutsch ins Jahr 2007!

Eure Merit 


End file.
